Myrsky
by Great Erosennin
Summary: Traamaa & trakeriaa... nauttikaa... ookei.. Draamaa & Tragediaa...


**Myrsky**

Myrsky velloi autioituneessa kylässä. Jossakin paloi, ja vaikka sade olikin voimakas, se ei yksin riittäisi sammuttamaan paloa. Yksinäinen hahmo käveli tietä, epätoivosta kertovalla laahustavalla askeleella. Ainoa valonlähteenä olivat paikoitellen lyövät salamat jotka paljastivat tiellä kävelevälle nuorukaiselle aina yhtä lohduttoman näyn; ruumiita, ruumiita joka puolella. Maa oli kiivaan taistelun tiimellyksessä muuttunut verta, suolia ja mutaa sisältäväksi sohjoksi. Hahmo lysähti uupuneena maahan. Vaikka hän normaalisti paranikin nopeasti olivat useat haavat verottaneet jopa Naruton suurta kestokykyä. Ilman demonin antamia paranemisvoimia poika olisi jo liittynyt ympärillään olevien kalmojen joukkoon. Vain hetki sitten ainoa, mikä oli estänyt pojan suolia purskahtamasta ulos, oli ollut hänen vasen kätensä. Oikean kämmenensä Naruto oli menettänyt taistelun alkutiimellyksessä Sasuken osuttua Chidorilla siihen, mutta illan muuttuessa yöksi Naruto oli kostanut jokaisen haavan ja kaatuneen ystävän. Kyyneleet täyttivät nuoren ninjan silmät salaman valaistessa läheisen ruumiin tutut kasvot. "Ino!" Ajatteli Naruto, salaman iskiessä uudestaan Naruto huomasi urhean Kunoichin ympärillä olevat tummat kasat, ne huomatessaan hän sylkäisi yhtä mutisten samalla: "Äänen paskiaiset!" Ainoa valopilkku tilanteessa oli, että Ino oli määrännyt lautturin hintansa korkeaksi ennen kaatumistaan. Naruto ponnistautui ylös samalla kun kaikki hänen lihaksensa kehottivat jäämään makaamaan vanhan ystävän viereen. Hän ei voinut pysähtyä nyt, hänen täytyi jatkaa matkaa, hänen oli pakko löytää Tsunade-sama. "Se vanha akka varmaan kittaa jo voitonmaljoja." Hän ajatteli samalla kun pakotti vastentahtoisen kehonsa jatkamaan. "Vielä ei ole levon aika."

Sade loppui pian, mutta ukkonen ei häipynyt, aivan kuin luonto olisi vielä raivonnut Orochimarun käskyläisille. Naruto vaipui kävellessään shokkiin. Kaikki, mitä hän näki ympärillään, tuntui epätodelliselta. Salamoinnin luomat kuvat eivät voineet pitää paikkaansa. Mitä enemmän hän näki, sitä enemmän hän itki. Oliko hän ainoa eloonjäänyt? Olivatko kaikki muut kuolleet puolustaessaan kylää petturilta ja Äänen kätyreiltä? Chouji? Neji? Shikamaru? Kiba? Tsunade? Ainoat joiden hän tiesi varmasti kuolleen olivat Sakura ja Hinata. Kun Sakura oli nähnyt Sasuken Äänen rauhanneuvottelijoiden joukossa, hän oli juossut tämän luokse tervehtimään ja saanut palkinnoksi Chidorin sydämensä läpi. "Se paskiainen vielä nautti nähdessää Sakuran silmien sammuvan." Ja Hinatan Naruto oli löytänyt vain hetkeä ennen Inoa, hän oli ollut vielä elossa kun Naruto oli kyykistynyt hänen viereensä. Nostaessaan tytön syliinsä hän oli tuntenut kuinka Hinatan sydän oli pumpannut verta hitaasti ja varmasti tytön selässä olleesta ammottavasta aukosta, tappaen tytön hitaasti mutta varmasti. Naruto oli nähnyt kuinka viimeinen kipuna oli sammunut tytön kauniista violeteista silmistä, kuullut kuinka viimeinen henkäys oli lähtenyt hänen keuhkoistaan. Muistellessaan Hinatan viimeisiä hetkiä kyyneleet sumensivat hetkeksi Naruton silmät, hän oli rakastanut tätä koko sydämestään. Pyyhittyään kyyneleensä repaleiseen takkiinsa Naruto viimein näki edessään Hokagen asunnon. Täältä taistelu oli alkanut ja hitaasti mutta varmasti levinnyt eteenpäin. Hänen oli vaikea uskoa että hän oli tappanut täällä Sasuken vain muutama tunti sitten. Narutosta tuntui, että taistelun alusta oli kulunut jo päiviä. Salaman jälleen iskiessä Naruton oli vaikea pidättää kyyneliään sen valaistessa Sakuran yllättyneet, kuolleet kasvot.

Naruton astuessa sisään Hokagen asuntoon hän oli yllättynyt. Talo oli sisältä täysin siisti aivan kuin taistelua ulkona ei olisi koskaan tapahtunut. Kävellessään autioilla käytävillä Naruto odotti koko ajan törmäävänsä tuttuihin kasvoihin, mutta käytävät olivät pimeitä ja tyhjiä vain tuulen ulvonnan täyttämiä. Käveltyään hetken käytävässä Naruto alkoi pian huomata taistelun jälkiä. Hän ei aluksi ollut huomannut niitä sillä ne olivat niin paljon hillitympiä kuin verilöyly ulkona. Viimein Naruto saavutti Tsunaden toimiston ja asuintilat. Ovet olivat pois paikoiltaan. Täällä oli ilmeisesti käyty todella tuima taistelu. Antaessaan katseensa kiertää huonetta hän huomasi Orochimarun yläosan yhdellä seinustalla. Tämän jalat olivat huoneen toisella puolella. Jopa kuollessaan sillä paskalla oli kasvoillaan omahyväinen hymy. "Ehkä hän tiesi saavuttaneensa kylän tuhon", Naruto ajatteli lyödessään tuon pirun kasvot palasiksi viimeisillä voimillaan. Isku oli niin voimakas että se avasi useita hänen jo parantuneita haavojaan ja sai melkein hänen suolensa pulpahtamaan ulos ohuen, vatsassa olevan haavan sulkeneen ihokalvon läpi. Hän rojahti polvilleen äkillisestä kivun aallosta ja tuskan parkaisu pääsi hänen huuliltaan. Kesti useita minuutteja ennen kuin Naruto toipui tarpeeksi hengittääkseen normaalisti. Noustessaan ylös hän kääntyi ja alkoi kävellä pois talosta jossa oli vain kuolemaa. Vaimea ääni pysäytti hänet toimiston ovelle. Naruto kohotti verisen kunainsa ja kääntyi hitaasti kohti autioksi luulemaansa makuuhuonetta alkaen hitaasti siirtyä sitä kohti. Saavutettuaan oven hän kurkisti sisälle ja pudotti aseensa järkytyksestä. Kaksi hahmoa makasi futonilla, toisen kädet olivat kietoutuneet toisen ympärille ja pimeässä ne näyttivät aivan kuin nukkuvilta rakastavaisilta. Salama valaisi huoneen ja Naruto tunnisti hahmot. Äänen päästänyt hahmo oli, kuten hän oli epäillytkin, Tsunade, toinen Jiraiya. Nähtyään opettajansa veriset huulet ja lasittuneet silmät Naruto ymmärsi että Jiraiya oli ollut kuolleena jo monta tuntia. Naruto siirtyi Tsunaden luokse. Vasta nyt hän huomasi Orochimarun miekan joka törrötti ilkeästi naisen keskivartalosta. Hahmojen asennoista Naruto pystyi päättelemään, että Jiraiya oli varmaan viimeisenä tekonaan kantanut kuolettavasti haavoittuneen rakkaansa lepäämään futonille ennen kuin oli itse käpertynyt tämän viereen ja kuollut. Naruto tiesi kokemuksesta että Orochimarun miekan tekemät haavat olivat paljon vaarallisempia kuin tavallisen miekan aikaan saamat, ja nähtyään Tsunaden kivuntäyteisen ilmeen ja hänen voimattomuutensa, poika tiesi ettei tällä ollut paljon elinaikaa jäljellä. Naruto polvistui johtajansa ja ystävänsä viereen, pyyhkäisi hellästi pari suortuvaa Tsunaden silmien edestä. Tsunade katsoi Narutoa kivuntäyteisillä silmillään ja huokaisi syvään keräten voimia puhuakseen. Viimein kivuliaat sanat suostuivat tulemaan hänen huuliltaan. Hän kuiskasi Narutolle: "Voitimmeko? Onko monia haavoittuneita? Kuinka monta kuollutta?" Naruto pidätteli kyyneleitä jotka yrittivät päästä virtaamaan ja vastasi tärisevällä äänellä: "Kyllä, ei ja paljon Hokage-sama, en ole tavannut ketään muuta henkiin jäänyttä. Ajattelin että he kaikki suuntaisivat tänne." Hokage nyökkäsi ja kyyneleet alkoivat valua vuolaina hänen silmistään, salaman valaistessa tämän kuolonkalpeat kasvot. Hän vastasi: "Ei… muita... sinä... ensimmäinen..." Viimeisen sanan kohdalla hänen äänensä petti ja ilma puristui keuhkoista kouristuksenomaisesti. Tsunaden rintakehä ei noussut uudelleen. Naruto nousi. Kyyneleet täyttivät hänen silmänsä uudelleen. Poika tarttui miekan kahvaan ja vetäisi sen irti Tsunaden jo kylmenevästä ruumiista. "Ainakin he kuolivat yhdessä", Naruto ajatteli samalla kun tunsi vatsan ohuen ihon viimein pettävän. Tällä kertaa edessä ei ollut kättä ja äkillisen ponnistuksen takia kaikki suolet purkautuivat hänen jalkojensa juureen. Miekka kalahti lattialle kahva ontosti puuhun kumahtaen. Hetken päästä Naruto seurasi perässä lysähtäen ensin polvilleen, ennen kuin kaatui selälleen. Viimeinen ajatus Naruton mielessä veren valuessa hänen leuastaan olivat Hinatan iloisesti hymyilevät kasvot tämän vastatessa myöntävästi Naruton kosintaan. Sen jälkeen hän näki pimeyttä. Hetken päästä pimeys muuttui valoksi ja Naruto huomasi juoksevansa ruohikossa iloisesti nauravan rakkaansa kanssa auringon lämmittäessä ihanasti heidän selkiään. Myrskyn jälkeen oli tosiaankin aurinkoista...


End file.
